religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Kruisverheffing
De Heilige Kruisverheffing is een feest in de liturgie van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk en de Orthodoxe Kerk. De liturgische kleur op dit feest is rood. De datum valt bij de Katholieke en een deel van de Orthodoxe kerken op 14 september en een ander deel van de orthodoxe kerken viert het in lijn met de Juliaanse kalender op 27 september. Het Heilig Kruis werd - naar overgeleverde verhalen - gevonden door Sint-Helena, de moeder van Constantijn de Grote. Omstreeks 324 maakte zij een pelgrimstocht naar Jeruzalem en liet opgravingen doen, waarbij naast het kruis ook de grafkelder ontdekt zou zijn. Hierover werd voor het eerst bericht in 325 door Eusebius van Caesarea. Uit de 4e eeuw stammen ook de verslagen van bisschop Cyrillus van Jeruzalem, Ambrosius van Milaan, Socrates Scholasticus en Theodoretus van Cyrrhus. Uit het jaar 383 is er een verslag van de religieuze Egeria bewaard, die een bedevaart naar Jeruzalem maakte. De oorsprong van het jaarlijks feest van de Kruisverheffing gaat terug tot de kerkwijding van de basiliek van het Heilig Graf in Jeruzalem op 13 september 335. Deze kerk werd gebouwd in opdracht van Helena, op de plaats waar - volgens de overlevering - het lichaam van Christus tussen kruisdood en verrijzenis was te rusten gelegd meer bepaald op de plaats van de gevonden grafkelder, achter Golgotha. Tijdens het jaarlijkse kerkwijdingsfeest werd het kruis - waaraan volgens de traditie Jezus geleden had - aan het volk getoond. Het kruis werd door Helena gedeeld; een deel bleef in Jeruzalem en twee andere delen schonk zij aan Constantinopel en Rome. Vooral vanaf de kruistochten ontstond een onstuitbare verspreiding van kruis-relieken en aansluitend werd het feest van de Kruisverheffing gevierd op de plaatsen waar de relieken terecht kwamen. De Regel van Benedictus (41, 6-8) laat naar oude kerkgebruiken bij het feest van de Kruisverheffing de kleine vasten beginnen, die in de grote vasten (de veertigdagentijd voor Pasen) uitloopt. Bijgevolg is dit feest in de Benedictijnse traditie van bijzonder belang en hebben kloosterordes uit deze traditie zoals de Cisterciënzers en Trappisten een rol gespeeld in de verspreiding van het feest in Europa. Het tonen van het kruis als teken van verlossing door Christus, verspreidde zich zo over de hele Kerk. Rechtstreeks aansluitend op het feest van de Kruisverheffing is de gedachtenis van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van Smarten, gewijd aan het verdriet en lijden van Maria. Deze gedachtenis is steeds op 15 september. Viering in de Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken Het feest van de Kruisverheffing is één van twaalf grote feesten binnen de Oosterse orthodoxie. Het wordt echter niet in alle kerken op dezelfde dag gevierd. De zogenaamde "Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken - nieuwe stijl" vieren het feest zoals de rooms-katholieken op 14 september, de "Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken - oude stijl" (die de Juliaanse kalender volgen) 13 dagen later namelijk op 27 september. Dit laatste is het geval voor de Kerken van Jeruzalem, Rusland en Servië. Zie ook Gregoriaanse kalender / Juliaanse kalender. De dag van het feest zelf is een vastendag. Er is een na-feest op de tweede en derde dag (respectievelijk 15 en 16 september of 28 en 29 september) R.-K. Parochies H. Kruisverheffing In België en Nederland is het aantal parochies, gewijd aan de H. Kruisverheffing, niet erg talrijk. Volgende plaatsen hebben (of hadden) een Kruisverheffingsparochie: *België: Beveren (Roeselare), Sint-Kruis (Brugge), Heusden (Oost-Vlaanderen), Jesseren, Lampernisse, Lotenhulle, Lebbeke, Sint-Lievens-Houtem en Wenduine; *Nederland: Beesd, Cadier en Keer, Raalte (basiliek), Rotterdam (1995 samengevoegd met parochie Emmausgangers) en Zoeterwoude (1967 samengevoegd met parochie Sint-Jan's Onthoofding). Categorie:Oosters-orthodoxe Kerk Categorie:Oosters-katholieke Kerk Categorie:Rooms-katholieke Kerk Categorie:Christelijke feestdag be-x-old:Узьдзьвіжаньне cs:Povýšení svatého Kříže de:Kreuzerhöhung en:Feast of the Cross eo:Laŭdego de la Sankta Kruco fr:Exaltation de la Sainte-Croix hy:Խաչվերաց it:Esaltazione della Santa Croce ja:十字架挙栄祭 ka:ჯვართამაღლება nn:Krossmesse om hausten pl:Podwyższenie Krzyża Świętego ru:Воздвижение Креста Господня sr:Крстовдан sv:Det heliga korsets upphöjelse uk:Воздвиження Хреста Господнього